Hesitation
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt. Oneshot. Tom/Lexi. Fluff Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Person A opens their eyes and says, "Well if you won't do it, I will."


_A/N) This is just a very short oneshot to make up for my lack of Texi fluff recently. It's from a very cute Tumblr prompt that I just couldn't resist writing, so I hope you enjoy!_

_Imagine your OTP sleeping together. Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Person A opens their eyes and says, "Well if you won't do it, I will."_

Lexi is first to wake up in the morning.

To be perfectly fair, she's first to wake up most mornings, being a fairly early riser just out of habit. Also, it's not hard to wake up before Tom, who she has often joked would sleep until four in the afternoon if she let him.

She blinks away the sleep still clinging to her eyelids and moves slightly in the bed to prop herself up on one shoulder, while trying not to wake the sleeping boy next to her. It's unlikely that she would, since Tom is also a very heavy sleeper in addition, but Lexi is still careful all the same.

It's eight already. Time to get up, really, even though it's Saturday so she doesn't have to get up too early for work. They stayed awake quite late last night, just chatting into the early hours of the morning. It was comfortable, just spending time together not really doing anything much. At one point where Lexi was half asleep anyway, she dimly recalls having snuggled up to Tom's warm chest, feeling the soft regular beat of his heart against her ear. The awkwardness that always comes after events like that hasn't hit Lexi yet, and the girl tries not to think about it, while still recalling the happiness of it.

She's still not amazingly good at the whole boy-girl thing yet.

Sometimes Lexi hates her brain being so awkward. As if it wasn't enough to always flush bright red whenever Tom compliments her or does something romantic - which she likes but her brain doesn't seem to agree - she always hesitates to move closer to him, even if she desperately wants to. It's as if she's scared that - what? That Tom will reject her affections? He has never done that, and they've been together a year already. That she will get hurt because of it? Tom would never intentionally hurt her. So why is she still scared?

But after nights like that, when Lexi wakes up with that same warm loved feeling that she retains through the night, the awkwardness isn't given a chance to catch up, so right now Lexi feels fine. Better than fine, in fact.

Oh God, she desperately wants to kiss him.

Why not? It's time for her to wake him up anyway. Why not with a romantic gesture, like he never hesitates to do to her? And she's in the right spot.

Lexi nearly does it. She's centimetres away from his lips, ready to press a soft kiss onto them, when the familiar rush of embarrassment races back all at once, nearly causing her to groan aloud. The snide voice in her head is back too, like it always is at these moments.

_What are you doing?_

_What if he thinks you're stupid or childish for doing it?_

_What if you do something wrong?_

Suddenly, as she is hovering just centimetres away from the boy's face, she realises that Tom's eyes are no longer peacefully closed, but open and looking clearly at her.

_Oh God._

_Move. Do something._ Lexi's sensible side shouts at her, but as usual her body freezes up when she needs it most and she's left, propped up on her shoulder, leaning over Tom, staring at him.

Oh great. Now he'll think you're some kind of mad woman, staring at him in his sleep.

Then Tom did something that Lexi didn't expect. Tom smiled slightly, and when he spoke, his voice was slightly teasing. "Well if you don't do it, I will."

And he leaned up and did the very thing that Lexi had been scared to do.

And when they finally pulled away after a soft lingering kiss, Tom smiled, but his expression was serious. "Don't ever be scared, Lexi." Like he knew exactly what was on her mind.

Lexi returned the smile with one of her own. "I still managed to wake you up."

"True."

_(See why I couldn't resist it?)_


End file.
